In the field of lighting apparatus, a downlight that comprises a reflector and a cone is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 indicates that an object of an invention according Patent Document 1 is “to provide a downlight, in which a light transmission opening has a smaller diameter, and which can make the presence as a lighting apparatus less noticeable, and with which excellent designability can be obtained.”
Patent Document 1 describes a means for achieving this object as follows: “The downlight of the present invention comprises: an elliptical reflection plate (reflector) having an ellipsoidal shape; a light source lamp disposed in an internal space of the elliptical reflection plate; a substantially cylindrical structure disposed at a lower portion of the elliptical reflection plate, and having a shape whose diameter is gradually decreased from its upper end to its lower end; and a cone portion (cone) disposed at a lower portion of a light transmission opening at a lower end of the substantially cylindrical structure, and having a substantially cylindrical shape whose diameter is gradually increased toward its lower portion.”